yugioh rings
by Marzlover
Summary: This is after the ring of power is gone and and new evil show up and it up to frodo and the others to stop it. warning maybe love and female yami.
1. Chapter 1

**Marzlover: my new story and i got my laptop back again and i don't own anything so in joy.**

In middle earth everything was peaceful and yami was happy to be with her

cousin legolas and her friends from earth 5000 in the future and having fun where

king aragorn and queen elves with their daughter marie and yami's friends in the future name yugi, tea, joey,

Tristan, duke, seto, mokuba, mary, ryou,

bakura, and meliya live their too now as

maids and warriors because a new evil was coming for sam, merry, pippin,

frodo, gandalf, and gimli.

"Morning nephew" "morning aunt, uncle" "frodo what wrong" "nothing legolas just sad" "why" "well i don't know how am i going to live with this life without the ring"

"frodo you don't need it you have power in you ok" "yeah remember that" "ok

thanks you two" "good come on the others are waiting for us" "right". I the

garden where the meeting was going to be. "all rise for king aragorn and queen

elves" everyone stand and when aragorn and elves sat down they were told to sit.

"a new evil is here and it wants ower rings but we won't give them to this evil

for horrible they can cause in the wrong hands." "aragorn right we need to hide

ower rings" "yami right without them aragorn they won't cause trouble or go

in the wrong hands" "i am with legolas" "gimli" "but what happens if they get

found" "then we fight for them back" "frodo but" "he right we will hide the

rings and if they get found we will fight for them back" "right aragorn" "ok you

may go" everyone left but frodo was scared of what he said. That night frodo

couldn't sleep. "frodo" "uh oh aunt, uncle what up" "you can't sleep we came

to see if your okay" "no i am not okay" yami and legolas walk in a close the door

and walk over to frodo and sat on his bed on both side. "are you scared" "yes"

"is it because what you said" "yes waaa" "oh frodo it okay" "yeah but you do have

a point and is was a good one here" "legolas but" "the evil can only sence the

power if it on us but on a hobbit he won't know and i ask aragorn and he

told me that me and you give ower rings to frodo" "okay here frodo" frodo got

both of their rings. "but" "it ok got it don't let us down" "ok" yami and legolas

were going to leave in till frodo pull them back. "scared still" "yes" "ok will

stay" frodo bed was a big bed so yami and legolas got on one side of frodo to

keep him safe for the night. In the morning aragorn and yugi were looking

for yami and legolas in till sam found them and yugi woke yami up and gimli

woke legolas and sam got frodo up. "morning" "wow...ouch" "why are you

guys here" "frodo was scared aragorn and we didn't want to see him scared"

"frodo why do you have legolas and yami's rings" "because i have don't

power so the evil won't find them" "oh". Later that morning yami was practice

her swords skills with her family sword (it the sword from cardcaptors ok) in till

yugi show up. "uh yugi don't scare me like that ok" "sorry love" legolas and

aragorn and gimli were walking in and stop and saw them kiss (yugi taller that

yami by 2 inches ok) whisper "who knew love was weird" "hey gimli be quiet that

my cousin okay and her boyfriends easy up okay" "yeah it cool that they are in

love" "yeah" "what wrong" "nothing aragorn just happy" "ah huh". Later yami

was sitting in the gardens alone in till frodo show up. "aunt" "frodo hey what

wrong" "just wondering" "come sit" frodo sat down beside yami. "what are

you wondering about" "what happens if this evil sees that i have 2 rings and

knows who they belong to and take me away" "then me and legolas would come

and get you and get the rings back because you are important to us ok."

"yeah you are frodo" "legolas" "uncle" "yami right we would come and get you

if you were kid nap okay because we care for you" "i know and thank you"

they hug and aragorn was watching and smiled.

**Marzlover: that it but leave nice reviews and comments ok peace.**


	2. new love

**Marzlover: i don't own anything so in joy.**

In the afternoon aragorn was with his 2 year old daughter in till legolas came in.

"aragorn" "what wrong legolas" "well" "is it about love" "yes i don't get it ok" "love

is difficult trust me and yami also, had a hard time saying to yugi i love you but

who do you love" "well i love" "is it a human" "yes" "one of yami friends" "how

did..." "i have my ways legolas" "okay but i don't know what to say to her" "it

not hard cousin" "yami" "it tea isn't" "yes she beautiful" "tell her that ok" "ok

i will try my best" "that it you can do it"

(tea) "Winter snow is falling down  
Children laughing all around  
Lights are turning on  
Like a fairy tale come true

Sittin' by the fire we made  
You're the answer when I prayed  
I would find someone 

And, baby, I found you

And all I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more everyday  
You saved my heart from being broken apart  
You gave your love away and I'm thankful everyday, for  
the gift"

(legolas) "Watching as you softly sleep  
What I'd give if I could keep  
Just this moment  
If only time stood still

But the colors fade away  
And the years will make us gray  
But, baby, in my eyes  
You'll still be beautiful"

(tea and legolas) "And all I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more everyday  
You saved my heart from being broken apart  
You gave your love away and I'm thankful everyday, for the gift"

(pause)

(tea and legolas) "And all I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more everyday  
You saved my heart from being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
I can't find the words to say  
And I'm thankful everyday, for the gift"

"come on legolas let find her ok bye aragorn see you at dinner" "ok" yami

and legolas found tea sitting with the others. "tea" "yes" "legolas has

something to tell you" "ok sit legolas" "okay" legolas sat down and face tea.

"tea i-i love you" "legolas i love you too" "really i thought" "when i first saw you i

love you" "so did i" they kiss and yami was happy and aragorn watch to and

was happy. At dinner yami and yugi sat beside each other and legolas and tea

sat beside each other and they all ate the food and yami was happy and frodo

thought it was cute. That night legolas was happy he has love including tea was

happy but at night they have to separate for the night but they didn't mind.

:knock knock: "come in" "hey" "gimli why" "i am proud of you" "why"

"because you have love" "gimli thanks" "no problem" the next morning legolas

woke up by a smell of something sweet.

"uh wha." "morning love" "tea how" "yami told me ok and i came to get you

ok i did nothing okay to you got it" "yeah i know and morning to you to" "i

will be outside waiting okay" "wait"

"what" legolas pulled her to him and kiss

her on the lips and tea kiss back. Legolas got dress and walk tea to the

castle for breakfast. "morning sleepy" "sorry guys my bad" "it okay" "uh" after

breakfast legolas was training well tea was getting taught how to use a bow

and a sword. "cousin focuses" "uh sorry i maybe" "tired still i know and love does

that it happen to me okay but remember she could be in danger got it now come on let practice" "got it"

**Marzlover: that it but leave nice reviews and comments ok peace.**


	3. the attack on 2 hobbits

**Marzlover: i don't own anything so in joy.**

Legolas had more focus and hit all the targets and he couldn't stop think he

just wanted to keep the people that mean a lot to him and keep them safe in

till aragorn show up. "legolas" "aragorn what up" "came to see how your doing

and to tell you today at 1:00 pm we are having a meeting okay" "okay aragorn"

"where yami" "practices her sword skills and she also, right" aragorn was

confuses. "tea could be in danger unless i focus on my task" "really yami said

that" "yes, is she right" "yes...yes yami is, she has the greatest advises to help

us all so don't feel bad ok and stay focus on your task ok." "okay aragorn" "my

king" "what is it" "gandalf is on his way and merry and pippin were attacked

your highness" "WHAT" "yes out in the training area and yami with them in their

room getting healed" "ok let go legolas" "hai". In merry and pippin room, yami was

singing to keep them to keep calm and tea, meliya, and Mary where banging

them and frodo and sam were scared out of their mind. "what happen" "I don't

know , but someone was probably after frodo but merry and pippin save him"

"all i hear was screaming and i saw them hurt". Aragorn look and saw something

in merry's hand. "what this" everyone looked and aragorn grab the note/letter.

"what does it say" "dear king aragorn, yami, and legolas you thing

that you are smart trying to hide 2 rings on a hobbit well think again frodo and

those 2 rings and the others rings will be mine hahaha... by dark lord

arthorix" "man merry and pippin are heroes for saving frodo" "yeah but they

are still in pain lets let them rest okay and have the meeting" "okay". In the

garden everyone was talking about the note/letter and the attack. "this attack

proves the rings are not safe here we need to get them out of here" (that was

gandalf taking he is there okay) "we know but me and legolas gave ower

rings to frodo but i will give frodo my protection necklace to protect him"

"yeah but where are the others rings are going to be". Everyone ponder in till.

"what about in the caves, no one will get them with the dwarfs" "i agree" "very

well i will send the other rings tomorrow morning to the dwarfs meeting over"

everyone left because it was getting late so yami and legolas took frodo to his

room and tuck him in for the night. Yami couldn't sleep so she thought of

practices and when she got out there legolas was their. "cousin" "uh" legolas

turn around and saw yami. "can't sleep ether" "yeah lucky when we tuck frodo

in i gave him my protection necklace so he protected, i just have a bad feeling" "yeah so do i".

**Marzlover: that it but leave nice reviews and comments ok peace.**


End file.
